Irrigation systems are known to be used in agriculture for watering crops. Some of the prior art systems are designed to draw water from a source and to sprinkle it over the soil through one or more distributor means.
In the case of large crops, irrigation systems are of adequate size, and generally consists of pivot or linear type systems.
More in detail, as shown in FIG. 1 which illustrates an irrigation system I, they are composed of a plurality of tubing spans C operatively arranged in series, the first of which is connected to the water source for drawing water from it, and the latter may have means for propelling and distributing water, not shown, which generally consist of a gun sprinkler which sprinkles water over the soil with the aid of a booster pump. Each span C further has one or more distributors G, i.e. means for sprinkling water over the underlying soil.
While the system of the figure is of pivot type, reference shall be obviously made herein to irrigation systems in general, also including linear type systems.
One example of the above mentioned distributors G is shown in FIG. 2. Here, a distributor G appears to be composed of a plurality of elements E, the first being a fitting G1 for connection to the span C, and the latter being a nozzle G2 for sprinkling water to the soil. A deflector disk G3 is provided in addition to the nozzle G2 for shaping the water sprinkling pattern.
Apparently, a critical aspect of these irrigation systems is the selection of components, during design, to ensure sufficient water pressure in every part of the system, as well as optimal water sprinkling over the soil. Design complexity is increased if the system is not uniform, and has to be adapted to irrigation of different crops and/or to soils having different characteristics.
Thus, systems may be differentiated based on the height from the soil, due to the different crop types for which they are designed, and on special hydraulic requirements they have to meet, as dictated by the available water amount and pressure and by agronomic conditions.
As a result, many different components, especially distributors, may be used for these systems, and in many configurations.
The spans are generally differentiated by length, by the number of distributors they contain, by the water flow rate, by the height from the soil, by the drive means associated therewith. A much larger number of variants, as shown in the exploded view in FIG. 3, are associated with the elements E that may be used to compose the distributors G in view of ensuring optimized water sprinkling to the underlying crops.
Therefore, the design step in which the components of the irrigation system are selected is critical, particularly concerning the selection of the distributor elements. Due to their wide variety, resulting from the many forms they have taken in the art, not all the available elements are compatible with each other.
Also, according to water availability, the right pressure has to be ensured throughout the system. Thus, it may happen that a part of the design has to be changed while in progress as a result of unsatisfactory results in computing water distribution coefficients.
In one prior art technique, the design process is generally carried out by technical experts, who select the system components from a plurality of lists of available components. Apparently, these selections fully depend on technicians' skills.
More in detail, technicians generally first select the number and type of spans and the number of distributors to be provided therein. Also, when appropriate, they select the type of terminal element, such as a gun. Then, technicians select the elements that compose each distributor.
This design method appears to suffer from certain well-recognized drawbacks.
One of these drawbacks is that the lists of components are very long and much expertise is required of the technicians, to avoid any composition errors, especially concerning the distribution elements. Indeed, as mentioned above, the mechanical characteristics of these elements may prevent them from being successfully coupled together. For instance, tubular conduits may be formed of different materials, and have to be connected by connection means suitable for the selected materials.
Another example is that the elements may be equipped with male or female connectors at their ends, wherefore they cannot be connected together in random combinations.
Therefore, it will be understood that one error in the selection of one or more elements may affect not only proper water sprinkling over the crops, but also the mechanical continuity of the system, i.e. the possibility of assembling the system.
This problem is increased by the size of the irrigation system. Irrigation systems for large lands, possibly requiring different water flows, are very large and particularly complex. Here there is a considerably increased error probability in the selection of elements.
It shall be further noted that, after design, a check has to be made as to whether water pressures and water distribution coefficients throughout the system are correct. This involves the additional drawback that, in case of unsatisfactory results, the previous selections have to be changed, thereby increasing the complexity of the method and particularly error probability.
Computer assisted design products are known, which are adapted to be installed in computer memories for implementing design methods that might assist the technician's work.
All of these methods have in common a first step in which the technician has to select the components, and particularly the distributor elements, from a list of all commercially available components and a second step in which the IT product is run to process water distribution coefficient computing.
Apparently, this method is not significantly different from the one described above, and retains all of its drawbacks.
Particularly, the risk still exists that the selection of elements does not ensure the mechanical continuity of the system.
Furthermore, the design process has to be carried out by technical experts, having sufficient skills to determine the most appropriate elements among those available, to prevent an error probability from becoming a certitude.